De Platão À Concreção
by Lab Girl
Summary: Ele não entendia Platão, mas estava disposto a ensinar a ela sobre as questões do coração. E levou apenas uma noite para concretizar cinco anos de platonismo.
1. Platonismo

**Título: De Platão À Concreção**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **A linguagem utilizada e as situações descritas nesta história são inapropriadas para menores e pessoas sensíveis a descrições gráficas de sexo. O alerta deve ser observado antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulos: **4 **  
Spoilers: **Episódio 5x15 (The Bones in the Blue Line)

**Sumário: **Almas gêmeas? A noção era ridícula para ela, simplesmente por ser totalmente incompreensível. Almas gêmeas? Para ele, era uma metáfora para complementação. Ele não entendia Platão, mas estava disposto a ensinar a ela sobre as questões do coração. E levou apenas uma noite para concretizar cinco anos de platonismo.

**Nota da Autora:** Do que se trata esta história? Apenas meu final alternativo para o episódio em questão ;) Mais especificamente, trata de assuntos que exigem certa maturidade e aborda situações adultas entre dois adultos. Embora hoje em dia quase ninguém leve as classificações indicativas de fanfictions em consideração, seria de bom tom observar a advertência.

* * *

**1.** Platonismo

* * *

**Então, depois de a natureza humana original ter sido dividida em duas, cada metade, desejando fortemente a outra metade que era sua, tendia a reunir-se com ela. **

_– __Platão, Simpósio _

* * *

"Eu não acredito nisso aí, não."

"Nem eu. É ridículo!" ela riu.

"Não é? Quatro cabeças... quatro olhos..."

"Duas cabeças. Dois rostos" ela o corrigiu, erguendo dois dedos para enfatizar o que dizia.

"Isso é só uma história. Bem maluca, por sinal" ele riu.

"E não é?" ela sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Achar que duas pessoas podem se completar..."

Booth ficou repentinamente sério.

"Não, Bones... eu quis dizer a história... essa lenda aí que você me contou."

"A história de Zeus e as almas gêmeas?"

"É. Isso. Quando eu falei que não acredito, eu quis dizer que não acredito nessa história. Mas eu acredito, sim, que duas pessoas podem se completar."

Ela o fitou por alguns instantes, a sombra de sorriso desvanecendo, a expressão tornando-se séria como a dele.

"Acredita?" ela murmurou, surpresa.

"Que duas pessoas se completem? Acredito" ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação. "Acredito, sim. Você não?"

Brennan franziu a testa, enquanto parecia reunir peças em sua cabeça.

"Duas pessoas são entidades distintas. Se precisássemos de um outro alguém para sermos completos, fatalmente não seríamos indivíduos. Um ser humano é completo por si só, e se basta a si mesmo."

"Você realmente pensa assim, Bones?" ele a questionou, levando o copo aos lábios, sem deixar de encará-la.

"É claro. A ciência prova isso..."

"Não estou falando de ciência. Nem de histórias platônicas" afirmou, depositando o copo quase vazio sobre o balcão de mármore da cozinha.

Um brilho de divertimento iluminou o olhar dela. "Para quem supostamente não sabia quem era Platão, você empregou o termo platônico muito bem."

"Sabe como é, Bones... eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas" ele sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas para ela, em tom brincalhão.

"Eu sei que as pessoas têm essa ilusão de que podem se encontrar em outra pessoa. Algumas passam a vida buscando alguém com quem possam se identificar de forma a acreditar que estão finalmente completas. Mas isso é apenas uma ilusão, Booth..." os olhos dela se perderam sobre o material frio do balcão, os dedos percorrendo a superfície lisa.

Booth alisou a borda do copo com os dedos, suspirando.

"Eu sei que para você pode parecer ridículo... uma coisa incompreensível e até irracional, Bones" seus olhos então se ergueram para encontrar os dela sobre si. "Mas as pessoas se completam. Metaforicamente falando" ele sorriu levemente.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, dando de ombros enquanto olhava para o próprio copo de scotch. "Você é um grande adepto das metáforas."

"Sim. Em especial quando elas demonstram aquilo que nenhuma palavra ou explicação científica pode... as emoções, Bones. O que carregamos por dentro. E não estou falando de ossos, sangue e todas essas coisas", ele sorriu para ela. "Estou falando de coisas que não podem ser medidas... quantificadas. Catalogadas. Você entende, não?"

"Entendo" ela o fitou, com um meneio de cabeça. "Entendo o que você quer dizer, mas não consigo alcançar a mesma compreensão."

"Por quê? Por que acha que ninguém precisa de ninguém? Que cada um se basta por si só?"

"De certa forma" ela fez um muxoxo. "Eu sei que como seres gregários, nós precisamos viver em sociedade, e consequentemente precisamos uns dos outros em diversos níveis. Mas não necessitamos de um outro ser humano para atingirmos nossa capacidade plena. Nisso eu não creio."

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer com isso."

"Entende?" ela pareceu um tanto surpresa.

"Entendo" ele meneou a cabeça. "Mas eu falo de uma necessidade diferente, Bones. Uma que ninguém pode suprir por si mesmo."

Ela lançou-lhe um ar de interrogação.

Booth inclinou-se um pouco sobre o balcão, de modo que veio a ficar mais próximo dela.

"Você é uma mulher inteligente, de sucesso..."

"Sou" ela concordou.

"Você se basta quando diz respeito a sua sobrevivência. A sua realização profissional."

"Certo..."

"Mas existem mais coisas além disso, Bones."

Ela manteve o olhar preso ao seu, numa demonstração de que o estava acompanhando.

"O que eu quero dizer é que... você não é só isso. Não é apenas isso que vai preencher sua vida."

"Eu me sinto satisfeita com o que tenho" ela murmurou.

"Isso é bom" ele sorriu. "Mas existem coisas, Bones... sentimentos, sensações... que não dependem só de você para serem satisfeitos."

"Está falando de..."

"Estou falando de amor. De companheirismo. De cumplicidade."

"Eu sei que todos precisam se sentir reconhecidos, de alguma forma, em outra pessoa. Quero dizer, sentimos uma necessidade de que outros seres humanos reconheçam nosso potencial, seja profissional, seja sexual ou intelectual..."

"E o coração, Bones?"

Uma linha de confusão surgiu entre as sobrancelhas dela.

"Você nunca olhou nos olhos de alguém e se viu refletida neles? E não no sentido literal... mas eu quero dizer... nunca se viu, se sentiu amada naquele olhar?"

Ela permaneceu calada, e diante do silêncio dela, Booth continuou.

"Nunca se sentiu confortável na companhia de alguém com quem você podia simplesmente ser você mesma? Nunca teve vontade de reter essa pessoa ao seu lado por mais uns minutos... simplesmente pelo prazer de estar junto dela?"

Podia ver o olhar de Brennan preso ao seu enquanto falava. As íris azuis brilhando, atentas... e se viu não só disposto, como incitado a continuar.

"Já se sentiu suficientemente à vontade para rir e ser tonta ao lado dessa pessoa, e ao mesmo tempo falar de coisas sérias e importantes? Alguém com quem você pudesse falar de tudo e de nada ao mesmo tempo? Com quem pudesse compartilhar seus melhores e seus piores momentos? Alguém que sentiu que ia compreendê-la, não importando o que tivesse acontecido? Alguém que aceitasse você simplesmente por ser quem – e como é?"

Ela ficou em silêncio, parecendo analisar suas palavras.

"Completar alguém é isso, Bones. É sentir que aquela pessoa faz parte de você, embora você possa continuar vivendo sem ela... e apesar disso, não querer imaginar sua vida sem ela."

* * *

**Reviews? Sim, por favor!**

**Afinal, como eu vou saber se tem alguém lendo? ;)**


	2. Concretização

**Título: De Platão À Concreção**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Situações sexuais descritivas, inapropriadas para menores e pessoas sensíveis a esse tipo de leitura.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo:** 2/4 **  
Spoilers: **Episódio 5x15 (The Bones in the Blue Line)

* * *

**2** Concretização

* * *

**A parte que ignoramos é muito maior que tudo quanto sabemos **

_Platão_

* * *

Brennan piscou. "Eu... eu acho que entendo a essência do que você quer dizer."

"Acha mesmo?" ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso, provocando-a.

"São coisas metafóricas. E embora eu não entenda muita coisa que você diz, acho que consigo apreender a ideia básica."

"Mesmo?" ele sacudiu o copo vazio, fazendo a pedra de gelo balançar.

"Sim" Brennan deu de ombros, pigarreando. "Embora você exagere nas descrições dos sentimentos, eu sei que é bem possível amar alguém com força."

"Isso me surpreende" ele meneou a cabeça.

"O que?" ergueu os olhos para ele.

"Você... Temperance Brennan, a grande e racional antropóloga que reduz o mundo ao seu microscópio, dizendo que compreende que é possível amar alguém com força" ele não disfarçava o sorriso de divertimento.

"Eu não sou tão fria como as pessoas pensam, Booth" ela murmurou. "Eu tenho sentimentos como todo mundo. Embora eu seja mais racional do que a maioria, o que é bom, porque a exacerbação dos sentimentos nunca traz bons resultados. E eu sei muito bem como as pessoas podem se amar com tamanho exagero, eu lido com as consequências disso quase todos os dias – crimes passionais" sentenciou, levando o copo aos lábios, tomando mais um gole de sua bebida.

"Nem todo mundo ama assim, Bones. Não deve generalizar, são casos isolados."

"Isolados? Em todos esses anos que trabalhamos juntos, quantos crimes foram cometidos porque as pessoas se achavam donas da outra? Porque diziam amar desmesuradamente?"

"São casos isolados, sim, Bones. Você não pode entender o amor por esses comportamentos desvirtuados. O amor não é isso."

"Então o que? Senão um conjunto de reações químicas que levam as pessoas a agirem sob a influência de uma coisa que chamam de amor apenas para se sentirem menos primitivas?"

"O amor é um sentimento, Bones... não um conjunto de reações químicas no cérebro" ele disse, muito sério. "O que você diz que acha ser amor, é apenas paixão."

"E tem diferença?" ela questionou, dando de ombros.

"Muita" Booth meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Brennan se calou, apenas observando enquanto ele se inclinava sobre o balcão de mármore, os braços cruzados.

"Paixão é efêmera, Bones... dura apenas um tempo. E é sob a influência dela que as pessoas cometem loucuras. O amor, não... o amor é..." ele olhou para o lado, sorrindo, como se estivesse invocando uma lembrança muito boa. "O amor é o sentimento mais puro e mais bonito que pode existir entre as pessoas, Bones" ele voltou a encará-la, o semblante sereno, uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios. "O amor é tranquilo... é paciente, o amor respeita... não é invejoso... não machuca, nem é injusto. O amor não aprisiona, ele liberta... o amor tudo suporta, o amor espera... o amor... o amor nunca falha, Bones..."

Brennan sentiu seu mundo parar quando uma das mãos dele buscou a sua sobre a superfície de mármore. E os dedos quentes de Booth envolveram sua pele, tocando-a gentilmente.

Seus olhos seguiam conectados, e por um instante ela não soube como quebrar aquela conexão. Sentiu-se presa naqueles orbes escuros, onde conseguia ver tantas coisas... por mais louco que fosse imaginar... mas ela via... Temperance via o brilho de honestidade. De conforto e de algo mais que não sabia dizer o que era. Mas estava tudo ali, nos olhos dele... naqueles belos olhos que não deixavam os seus sequer por um segundo.

Então, sentiu-se reagindo de forma inesperada até para si mesma. Sua mão virou-se na dele, colocando palma a palma em contato. Booth sorriu ante seu movimento, e apertou de leve sua mão. Brennan correspondeu. E sentiu o polegar dele roçar seu pulso.

O contato arrepiou sua pele... seu braço, e subiu por seu corpo... atingindo seus seios. Brennan sentiu a onda de calor que tomou conta de seu rosto. Estava quente e arrepiada. Seus mamilos despontaram imediatamente, a visão do rosto dele, ali tão próximo... escutar a respiração dele no silêncio de seu apartamento, tudo estava despertando sensações perigosas.

Ainda assim, ela não desfez o contato – nem de seus olhos nem de suas mãos.

Foi quando Booth se inclinou mais sobre o balcão, e com a mão livre, afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo, depositando-a cuidadosamente atrás de sua orelha.

Brennan sentiu o coração bater apressado no peito diante daquele gesto. E quando viu o rosto dele ainda mais próximo do seu... seus pensamentos voaram como folhas ao vento. E cerrou os olhos, ciente do que estava prestes a acontecer.

E Booth a beijou.

Suave e delicadamente, ele tocou seus lábios com os dele... macios, quentes... cuidadosos.

Oh...

Ela estava dançando. Em sua mente, as sensações dançavam, tornando o momento o mais prazeroso que já havia experimentado antes. Era tola a constatação, afinal, não haviam feito nada mais do que tocar os lábios um do outro. Mas estava sendo o bastante para que todo seu corpo, assim como suas emoções, reagissem ao toque.

E quando deu por si, sua mão livre foi de encontro à nuca de Booth, os dedos deslizando por entre os cabelos do parceiro. E ela inspirou, respirando o cheiro e o perfume dele. Seus lábios se acariciaram mais, deslizando sobre o outro com curiosidade.

Sua outra mão continuava apertada à de Booth. E o contato dizia tantas coisas a ela... era diferente de tudo o que já havia experimentado. Não era apenas seu corpo que o sentia... que respondia a ele. Sua mente também havia interrompido todo o curso de pensamentos e razões para deixar que as sensações assumissem o momento.

E Brennan agradeceu. Pois não havia nada mais prazeroso do que a suavidade dos lábios de Booth sobre os seus... roçando, deslizando... acariciando com gentileza e calor.

Oh, ela estava bem agora... apenas sentindo.

A língua morna do parceiro se permitiu acesso ao interior de sua boca, num passeio lento e carinhoso. Brennan inclinou a cabeça ante o contato, não só permitindo a exploração, como acompanhando-a com sua própria língua, sentindo o gosto do whisky misturado ao gosto natural de tudo o que era Seeley Booth.

Os segundos se passaram, e a carícia foi interrompida quando Booth se afastou um pouco. Ela ainda permaneceu relutante por um momento. Sem abrir os olhos, manteve a mão que acariciava os cabelos dele na nuca macia.

Ele permaneceu próximo, o rosto sobre o dela, suas respirações unidas... levemente alteradas, mas lentamente voltando ao normal. Quando se sentiu forte o suficiente para tornar a abrir os olhos, sua mão deslizou pelo pescoço dele, até se afastar.

E viu Booth voltar a sentar no banco que ocupava anteriormente, um leve sorriso nos lábios agora avermelhados. Embora o contato proporcionado pelo beijo tivesse sido rompido, o de suas mãos ainda permanecia. Brennan levou os olhos para a mão ainda unida à do parceiro sobre a bancada.

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer" murmurou, sem mover os olhos dos dedos de ambos, agora entrelaçados. "Acho que algumas coisas não podem ser explicadas pelas reações químicas."

"Que bom..." ele sorriu "É bom ver a cientista dando espaço ao coração."

"Eu não sou uma pessoa insensível, sabe?"

"Eu nunca achei você uma pessoa insensível, Bones" ele disse, seriamente, enquanto apertava mais os dedos aos dela. "Você é apenas... um tanto quanto reservada com as emoções. O que não faz de você, de forma alguma, uma pessoa insensível."

"Eu consigo entender o que é gostar de alguém e querer ficar ao lado desse alguém" ouviu-se dizer, de repente. "Posso entender o que é encontrar alguém com quem se sinta à vontade o bastante para achar que esse alguém é quase como uma parte de você mesmo. Sei o que é ter alguém que considera tão importante na sua vida que não consegue se imaginar sem esse alguém – mesmo que seja possível viver sem ele... porque não é prazeroso imaginar a vida longe dele" seus olhos encontraram os do parceiro. "Você me ensinou essas coisas, Booth."

"Eu?" ele perguntou, surpreso.

"Sim" disse, deslizando os dedos da mão livre sobre um dos antebraços dele sobre o balcão. "Você me ensinou coisas sobre os sentimentos esses anos todos. Sobre como às vezes é preciso deixar que as emoções tomem conta do meu coração – metaforicamente falando" ela riu, sem conseguir evitar; e ele também riu. "Você me ensinou sobre ter alguém especial para todo mundo... alguém com quem é possível estabelecer um nível profundo de conexão, do tipo que não pode ser quebrada" ergueu os olhos para ele, por fim. "E me ensinou que tudo isso seria possível, se eu acreditasse e desse uma chance a mim mesma. Porque tudo acontece, no final."

Booth a olhava com olhos luminosos.

"Você me ensinou essas coisas, Booth..." murmurou, fechando sua mão livre sobre a outra mão dele. "E se isso tudo o que você me mostrou pode ser definido em uma palavra... então eu acho que essa palavra é amor."

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele... expandindo-se lentamente, iluminando a expressão do rosto de Booth.

"Talvez eu tenha levado um tempo para entender essas coisas..." prosseguiu, sem conseguir impedir-se. "Para encaixar tudo isso em alguma definição. Mas acho que amor é a melhor delas."

"Então, quer dizer que você agora sabe o que é amor... por todas as coisas que eu ensinei a você nesses últimos cinco anos?"

"Não só pela teoria."

"Como assim?" ele pareceu preocupado.

"Enquanto você estava definindo almas gêmeas para mim, na sua concepção de complementação... eu percebi que o que temos se encaixa muito bem nessa metáfora."

Ele ficou calado. Parecia ter perdido a fala.

"Nós somos assim, não somos?" perguntou, querendo certificar-se de que havia entendido corretamente as palavras anteriores dele. "Nós temos uma relação de companheirismo e cumplicidade. Você me completa, metaforicamente falando. E tudo o que você disse sobre isso se aplica... eu me sinto à vontade com você como não me sinto com mais ninguém. Eu posso falar com você sobre coisas sérias ou sobre amenidades, e sempre gosto da sua companhia. E nós já compartilhamos alguns dos piores e dos melhores momentos das nossas vidas, não?" sorriu. "Você me compreende e eu me sinto amada no seu olhar. E não gosto de imaginar a minha vida sem você nela."

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Natureza Humana

**Título: De Platão À Concreção**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **A linguagem utilizada e as situações descritas nesta história são inapropriadas para menores e pessoas sensíveis a descrições gráficas de sexo. O alerta deve ser observado antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **3/4 **  
Spoilers: **Episódio 5x15 (The Bones in the Blue Line)

*** Alerta de NC-17! Considerem, por favor ***

Sugestão de música... _Smash Into You_, Beyonce (tirar os *): http*:/*/*www.*youtube*.com/*watch?v=*PuOHjDcYyXY

* * *

**3** Natureza Humana

* * *

**Tente mover o mundo – o primeiro passo será mover a si mesmo **

_Platão_

* * *

Booth sentiu-se completamente sem fala. Temperance Brennan havia acabado de rendê-lo com aquelas palavras. Aquilo era uma perfeita declaração de amor vindo de Bones...

"Você entendeu..." murmurou, sentindo os olhos arderem ao mesmo tempo que seu coração parecia prestes a não caber dentro do peito. "Você entendeu tudo o que eu disse, Bones... e eu estou tão orgulhoso de você!"

Ele ergueu-se, quebrando finalmente o contato de suas mãos, mas apenas para puxá-la para si, estabelecendo então um novo contato... de seus corpos.

"Eu tenho sentido tudo isso por você faz muito, muito tempo, Bones... e é muito bom saber que você não só me entende, mas que sente o mesmo..."

Inclinando o rosto, ele a beijou, suas mãos trazendo-a para mais perto – uma na cintura delgada, a outra sobre as costas macias.

Seus dedos deslizaram sobre o fino tecido do robe de seda que ela usava. Suave... o toque de seus lábios era tão suave quanto da vez anterior, mas logo começou a se tornar um pouco mais exigente quando as mãos dela subiram por seu pescoço, envolvendo-o pela nuca.

Booth pôde sentir o calor e a maciez do corpo dela contra o seu, e o contato o deixou ansioso. O resultado se fez sentir imediatamente... e o desejo que sentia por Brennan se acendeu como fogo num rastro de pólvora.

Seus lábios sorveram os dela com uma ansiedade que aguardava por anos para ser exposta. E como uma represa rompida, seu anseio por ela estava finalmente se derramando ali... naquele exíguo espaço entre seus corpos, única coisa que os impedia de romper as leis da física.

Envolveu o corpo dela com os braços, trazendo-a para mais junto de seu calor. E a sensação foi arrasadoramente incrível. Booth sentiu como se tivesse atravessado uma porta invisível, e do outro lado, tudo era absolutamente novo e pronto a ser descoberto... a maciez do corpo de Temperance Brennan, a textura e sabor dos lábios delicados, que respondiam ao ritmo ditado pelos seus... o cheiro dela, formado por uma essência indescritível e que, ele sabia, nunca encontraria igual em nenhuma outra mulher.

E ele só queria aquela... aquela mulher que estava finalmente em seus braços, morna, suave e entregue... fazendo seu coração saltar ferozmente contra o peito.

Deus, como ele a queria!

Nem em seus sonhos podia ter noção de que era tanto assim, como sentia agora... envolvido por ela, maravilhado e excitado... tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Booth a queria com a ternura de um amor puro e ao mesmo tempo com a voracidade de um desejo primitivo. Brennan era a única mulher que conseguia arrancar reações e desejos tão contraditórios dele. E a intensidade do que sentia por ela ultrapassava qualquer sentimento que já havia experimentado antes.

Amor...

Sim, ele sabia sem sombra de dúvida... era amor o que sentia por ela.

E era amor o que ela sentia por ele... nada mais poderia ser tão poderosamente satisfatório do que essa noção.

E era um amor tão diferente... tão único!

Seeley Booth jamais havia amado alguém assim... com tanta paciência, com tanta espera... e ao mesmo tempo, com tamanho ardor e desespero.

Suas mãos subiram para se perderem entre cabelos dela, segurando-a delicadamente enquanto respirava dentro daquele beijo que não parecia mais ter fim... e nenhum dos dois parecia pronto a afastar-se. Suas bocas se misturavam, se completavam, numa dança prazerosa e interminável.

Então, sentiu quando ela tocou seu peito. As duas mãos se apoiando em seus músculos, os dedos deslizando e traçando uma trilha de calor, mesmo por cima do tecido da camiseta. Booth deixou que suas mãos deslizassem, descendo dos cabelos para o pescoço esguio, até encontrarem os ombros dela.

Seus dedos se apertaram contra a seda que recobria o corpo de Brennan. Lentamente, foram puxando a peça, deslizando-a até que um ombro claro foi exposto. E foi quando se afastou, quebrando finalmente o beijo.

Ofegante, olhou-a nos olhos, embriagado, e viu o desejo refletido nas íris azuis. Inclinando a cabeça, levou os lábios ao ombro desnudo, beijando a pele que o recobria, sentindo o arrepio no corpo dela.

As mãos dela envolveram, uma seu pescoço, e a outra correu outra vez por entre seus cabelos. E ele a ouviu suspirar ante o contato. Booth continuou a beijá-la no ombro, mordiscando antes que seus lábios descobrissem outro caminho... e como por vontade própria começaram a descer, encontrando o colo branco e macio.

"Oh, Bones..." ouviu-se murmurar quando atingiu a região exatamente acima do vão entre os seios dela, ainda recobertos pelo robe.

"Booth!" ela gemeu em tom de incentivo, apertando os dedos em seus cabelos.

Ele sentiu os mamilos endurecidos de desejo roçando seu queixo em um provocante convite. Suas mãos se apoiaram contra a cintura de Brennan, apertando-a ligeiramente. Deixou-se brincar um pouco, apenas experimentando a sensação, roçando o rosto contra os seios macios.

Doce tortura... ele estava desfrutando, e ela também, ele sabia só de ouvir os pequenos murmúrios que a garganta dela produzia enquanto deslizava o nariz contra o vale dos seios, apenas provocando e experimentando, deleitando-se naquelas pequenas sensações, mas que com ela adquiriam uma intensidade ilógica e deliciosa.

Sorriu, feliz.

Ele a tinha nos braços, finalmente. E ela era sua... não importava o que a razão tivesse a dizer a respeito de ninguém possuir ninguém... Temperance era sua... sua completamente, sua alma gêmea... e tudo o que precisava naquele exato instante.

Sua ânsia por ela dominou seus lábios, que se fecharam sobre um seio quente, por cima do tecido sedoso. Ela gemeu, arqueando-se ligeiramente, o que lhe concedeu melhor acesso. Com uma das mãos, atreveu-se a puxar o robe que recobria seu objeto de desejo, revelando os belos montes claros e perfeitos. Seus olhos se perderam neles por um minuto, apenas admirando a beleza que por tanto tempo tinha desejado ver... tocar...

Com uma das mãos, tocou apenas lentamente um mamilo rosado, deleitando-se quando o ponto se arrepiou ainda mais sob o toque suave de seus dedos. Deixou escapar um suspiro, que roçou o seio esquerdo dela, fazendo Temperance estremecer.

"Booth..." ela murmurou seu nome.

Ele sorriu. E ergueu os olhos para o rosto dela. Brennan tinha os olhos bem abertos, brilhantes e iluminados, observando-o atentamente.

Seu sorriso então se perdeu... e Booth cedeu ao que mais queria naquele instante... beijando o ponto rígido que se tornou ainda mais arrepiado sob o toque de seus lábios.

Ela levou uma das mãos a seus cabelos, enterrando os dedos por entre eles, mas sem forçar... sem apressá-lo de maneira alguma... apenas acariciando-os enquanto gemia baixinho, reagindo a sua carícia.

Encantado, entorpecido, deixou que seus lábios se abrissem, e o que eram pequenos beijos se tornaram uma carícia muito mais ousada. Quando boa parte de um seio farto e macio preencheu sua boca, ela apertou os dedos entre os fios de seu cabelo, e emitiu um gemido alto, arfando em seguida.

Booth sentiu seu mundo abrir-se naquele exato instante. Sua mão envolveu o outro seio, moldando-o em sua palma, sentindo a textura e o calor. E sua língua retorceu-se sobre o mamilo que sua boca saboreava como se não houvesse amanhã.

"Booth!" ela gritou, uma das mãos apertando seu ombro.

Ele amou o som da voz dela, tão descontrolada, tão urgente... tão carregada de desejo.

Desejo por ele.

Mas logo teve que reconhecer que não era apenas ela a afetada ali. A resposta inconfundível que se apertava entre suas pernas feito um pulso firme não deixava nenhuma dúvida... ele estava rendido por sua natureza masculina... e ela certamente teria uma explicação perfeitamente natural para isso.

O pensamento o fez rir, deixando o seio escapar de sua boca faminta.

"Booth...? O que..." ela tentou perguntar, a voz afetada pelas sensações de prazer que estava sentindo.

Ele então se endireitou, olhando nos olhos dela, as mãos envolvendo o rosto que adorava. Apenas por alguns segundos, seus olhos se prenderam aos dela, confirmando o prazer nas pupilas dilatadas, na sombra vermelha que tingia as faces delicadas. E então, seus lábios a devoraram. Num beijo intenso, quente e exploratório.

Temperance correspondeu avidamente, encontrando o ritmo agitado de sua língua, sugando-o e clamando-o como ele a ela. Seus braços a envolveram, a apertaram contra seu corpo, pressionando sua firmeza contra a suavidade dela, misturando o calor de seus corpos, mesclando suas respirações, acelerando suas pulsações...

E Seeley deixou-se levar pela sensação de puro desejo, pela necessidade carnal que sentia dela naquele momento. Todo o resto – o carinho, a ternura, o amor que sentia por ela – continuavam intactos, sob a superfície... apenas misturados agora ao que sua natureza de homem sentia despertar, mais viva do que nunca, pela natureza feminina e absolutamente entorpecente de Temperance Brennan.

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. 187 Graus

**Título: De Platão À Concreção**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem adulta, situações sexuais descritas!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **4/4 **  
Spoilers: **Episódio 5x15 (The Bones in the Blue Line)

*** Alerta de NC-17! Considerem, por favor ***

* * *

**4.** 187 Graus

* * *

**Só pelo amor o homem se realiza plenamente **

_Platão_

* * *

Ela gemeu nos braços dele... sentindo-se absolutamente dominada e envolvida... no calor dele, na força dele... no amor dele.

E na paixão, que naquele exato momento os movia, pressionando-os um contra o outro, de forma intensa e urgente.

Brennan sentia os músculos firmes contra seu corpo, e sua mente girava... era como estar em queda livre... as sensações tão intensas, tão assustadoramente intensas... carregando-a para longe, para um lugar onde nunca havia estado antes, mas de onde não pretendia mais voltar.

Dos braços de Seeley Booth.

Ela o queria. Com o carinho e a preocupação de uma amiga... com o desejo e a necessidade de uma mulher. Ela o queria de todas as formas possíveis, de todas as maneiras que a confundiam e ela não compreendia completamente, ainda. Mas sabia que com ele – ao lado dele – nos braços dele, tudo fazia muito mais sentido.

A ereção quente e firme de Booth tocava seu ventre, lhe dizendo que ele estava pronto e fazendo promessas pelas quais ela não queria mais esperar. Precisava dele. E o queria... com sua mente e com sua emoção.

Quando seus lábios se afastaram, ambos em busca de um segundo de fôlego, suas mãos se agarraram ao colarinho da camisa dele.

"Booth... eu não quero esperar mais" sussurrou, no fio de voz que conseguiu encontrar em meio à sua ofegante agitação. "Por favor... não me faça esperar mais..."

Ele sorriu. De forma ampla e perfeita, exibindo uma alegria de triunfo que ela, em outra ocasião, teria atacado. Mas não ali. Não naquele momento, em que precisava desesperadamente dele, suas pernas fraquejando, a pulsação entre suas coxas inconfundível demais para que pudesse ignorar o desejo que sentia por ele.

Mas antes que ela tivesse que pedir outra vez, Booth deslizou a camisa pelos ombros e braços, deixando-a cair ao chão. Ela assistiu aos movimentos, ofegante e fascinada. Em seguida, ele ergueu a camiseta que usava por baixo, e a peça seguiu o mesmo rumo da anterior.

Ao vê-lo de peito nu, à sua frente, ao alcance das mãos, Temperance se deixou tocá-lo, seu toque arrepiando a pele dele imediatamente. Booth cerrou os olhos por um segundo, deixando um suspiro longo escapar. Em seguida, abriu-os novamente, e as mãos dele sobrepuseram-se às suas.

"Vem comigo" ele sussurrou, puxando-a delicadamente com ele.

Brennan o seguiu, caminhando com o parceiro até seu quarto. Booth parou por um instante diante da porta, e então a encarou, como se pedisse permissão para entrar. Ela o tomou pela mão, conduzindo-o até que atingiram os pés da cama.

Ambos pararam tempo suficiente para se olharem uma vez mais. E quando ela já estava certa de que não poderia mais suportar, ele murmurou, de forma rouca e grave... "Eu quero você, Bones..."

Ela então caminhou para mais perto dele, fechando os poucos centímetros que restavam entre os dois. E suas mãos foram direto ao cinto do robe, desfazendo-o. Temperance viu o movimento do pomo de Adão dele, enquanto os olhos seguiam as partes de seu corpo que iam sendo expostas.

Ele avançou as mãos para tocá-la, ajudando o tecido de seda a se afastar dela por completo... caindo ao chão num som levemente abafado. E então Booth inspirou, tomando alguns segundos em silenciosa apreciação. Brennan sentiu-se orgulhosa por ser alvo da admiração dele. Sabia que era uma mulher bonita, atraente. Mas nunca antes se sentira tão segura e tão desejada como naquele instante.

Booth a tornava quente e ansiosa, e suas mãos avançaram até o jeans que ele ainda vestia e a privava de vê-lo completamente... de tocá-lo. Abrindo o botão, deslizando o zíper, sua mão roçou a ereção firme e evidente. E Brennan tragou a saliva com dificuldade, a garganta seca, a respiração dificultosa.

Booth a ajudou, deslizando o jeans pelos quadris, fazendo-o descer pelas pernas musculosas. Ela não deu tempo a ele de terminar de se despir. A mão que o havia encontrado tocou-o sobre o tecido quente da roupa íntima. Ele interrompeu os movimentos que fazia para se livrar do resto da calça, suspirando.

Ela desfrutou por alguns segundos daquele contato, a pele fina de sua mão contra o tecido de algodão, criando uma fricção calorosa entre seu toque e o membro rígido. Brennan não suportou muito mais do que aquilo... envolveu o elástico da última peça que a afastava da potência que tanto desejava sentir, viva e pulsante contra sua pele, desfazendo-se da barreira.

Booth então se encarregou de se desfazer dos últimos obstáculos, despindo-se por completo, livrando-se das peças que faltavam e dos sapatos no caminho. E quando ele finalmente se estendeu, nu, ereto e perfeito diante dela, Temperance não esperou mais... seus braços se entregaram a ele, sentindo-se ser envolvida por calor e músculos, o corpo de Booth tocando o seu... pele a pele... pela primeira vez.

Sua mente girou uma vez mais, levando-a para um momento de completo enlevo. Gemeu, suspirou, abraçando-se a ele, suas mãos tocando e percorrendo cada centímetro de Booth que conseguiam alcançar. E seu corpo todo se aqueceu de maneira quase febril diante do contato do membro firme contra seu baixo ventre.

Ambos gemeram baixinho... e se beijaram... saboreando, sorvendo um ao outro enquanto suas mãos exploravam, acariciavam e reivindicavam mais um do outro.

Ela o queria. Como nunca havia desejado qualquer outra coisa antes.

"Booth..." sua súplica foi atendida quando ele depositou um beijo quente em seu pescoço.

Ela sentiu a pele se arrepiar, e ele a puxou para a cama, deitando-se acima dela.

"Bones..." ele sussurrou, alcançando sua orelha, fazendo-a arquear-se abaixo dele. "Temperance..."

Ela então percebeu que ele queria dizer algo importante. Parou de mover-se, tentando controlar o próprio corpo.

"O que?" conseguiu sussurrar de volta.

Ele depositou um beijo na região logo abaixo de sua orelha. "Precisamos de proteção... eu não tenho aqui..."

"Tudo bem, Booth" disse, sorrindo de leve.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos.

"Tem uma caixa de preservativos que comprei na semana passada no armário do banheiro."

Ele então ficou repentinamente sério.

Brennan sentiu que ele havia ficado pouco à vontade com a informação de sua recente aquisição. Ele estaria pensando que ela estava se relacionando sexualmente com alguém?

"Eu vou... pegar, então" ele disse, já se preparando para levantar.

Segurou-o pelos ombros, encarando-o nos olhos. "Eu disse a Angela que queria experimentar o movimento... bem, o movimento que ela me sugeriu colocar no meu último livro. E ela então me disse que eu devia dar uma chance a você. E eu achei que devia estar preparada, caso a coragem chegasse..."

Booth a olhou com ar de surpresa e confusão. "O que está dizendo...?"

"Que eu... bem..." seus dedos brincaram distraidamente sobre os ossos dos ombros dele que ainda segurava. "Eu pensei em... de repente..."

"Me pedir para ser sua cobaia" ele completou, rindo e sacudindo a cabeça. "Só você, Bones... só você."

E depositando um beijo em seus lábios, ele se levantou da cama rapidamente, correndo até o banheiro. Ela não teve de esperar muito. Quando ele voltou, já estava pronto. E ela sorriu quando ele se posicionou sobre a cama outra vez, beijando sua barriga, subindo por seu torso até atingir um dos seios, que tocou delicadamente, envolvendo um mamilo entre os lábios quentes.

Brennan se arqueou e gemeu.

"Oh, Booth..."

Ele sorriu, subindo até atingir seu rosto, que beijou suavemente.

"Por que pensou em mim, posso saber?"

A pergunta dele logo fez registro em sua mente zonza. Ele estava se referindo ao que ela havia acabado de confessar – que havia pensado em pedir a ele para lhe fazer um favor de natureza sexual.

"Você é meu parceiro, Booth. Meu melhor amigo. Eu confio em você como em ninguém mais."

Ele a fitou por breves instantes em silêncio, um sorriso suave adornando os traços do rosto viril.

Booth se inclinou, os lábios tocando os seus novamente, roçando lentamente, a língua úmida pedindo passagem. Ela o recebeu, provando-o com desejo e avidez. E seu corpo começou a se mover abaixo dele, clamando por um contato ainda maior.

As mãos dele envolveram então sua cintura, puxando-a delicadamente para a borda do colchão. Temperance arfou quando o beijo foi interrompido. Mas não houve tempo ara protestos... ele deslizou para fora da cama, ajoelhando-se diante dela. E num movimento firme e cuidadoso, puxou a parte mais baixa de seu corpo sobre o colchão, puxando suas pernas para fora da cama.

Ela se deixou conduzir por ele... abrindo-se e rendendo-se a ele. Booth se abaixou, depositando um beijo suave sobre seu sexo úmido, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos e suspirar de prazer. Quando tornou a abri-los, ele estava de pé... bem à sua frente, na beirada da cama.

E com as mãos fortes, ele ergueu seus quadris levemente. Ajoelhando-se na borda do colchão, ele se inclinou ligeiramente para a frente, erguendo uma de suas pernas sobre o ombro, abrindo e afastando a outra delicadamente... estabelecendo um ângulo novo. Ela emitiu um murmúrio de prazer quando ele se colocou dentro dela... abrindo-a e pedindo passagem.

Brennan gemeu baixinho, sentindo cada parte da longa extensão dele ser acolhida em seu interior, que o envolveu de forma apertada e latejante. Logo o preechimento se registrou em cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo, fazendo-a arquear os quadris, querendo senti-lo ainda mais.

Booth grunhiu ante o gesto, e logo começou a se mover dentro dela, causando uma reação de puro deleite em Temperance. Sua perna livre enlaçou-se em torno do quadril estrito do parceiro, gemendo incontidamente.

"Ahhh! Isso é bom... muito bom" ele murmurou, de forma rouca e apertada, enquanto prosseguia com os movimentos de estocada.

Ele foi aumentando o ritmo à medida que seus gemidos também aumentavam.

"Booth, assim!" incentivou-o. "Assim... assim... oh, assim..."

Sua cabeça se debatia contra o travesseiro, ela sentia-se incrivelmente consumida por cada arremetida dos quadris dele contra os seus. O ângulo era extremamente prazeroso, permitindo que ele atingisse profundamente seu interior, tocando-a em cantos nunca antes imaginados. Booth gemeu, os quadris se movendo de forma sinuosa e apertada.

E ele parecia saber exatamente como tirá-la do prumo... devagar, depressa, alternando a cada segundo, estabelecendo uma dança prazerosamente torturante. E tudo era tão quente, e ao mesmo tempo suave... doce e sexy... confundindo-a, dominando-a e entorpecendo-a.

Uma das mãos de Booth começou a acariciar a perna que descansava sobre o ombro dele, e ela apreciou o contato da palma quente e suada contra sua pele. Logo, a fricção que suas anatomias estabelecia parecia demais para suportar, até que ela sentiu um dedo quente sobre o ápice de seu sexo... fazendo-a perder o foco.

"Oooh, Booth!" gritou, apertando o lençol entre os dedos, tentando não sucumbir ainda.

Ela viu a expressão no rosto de Booth, os traços apertados em concentração enquanto ele arremetia contra ela, sinuosamente... os quadris dançando de uma forma escandalosamente sensual, uma das mãos acariciando a parte mais sensível de seu sexo... e ela viu o desejo estampado nele, os lábios entreabertos, a respiração dele totalmente entrecortada, escapando em arfadas deliciosamente eróticas.

E ela soube que ele estava se segurando… esperando por ela. E Brennane sentiu uma onda de emoção invadir sua garganta, escapando em forma de um gemido dolorosamente alto.

"Ah... oh... Booth... assim... mais... só um pouco mais..."

Ela estremeceu com os espamos que vieram em seguida, dominando-a sem que pudesse evitar.

Ele grunhiu em resposta, e então a penetrou, mais ávido e mais profundamente, os movimentos se tornando mais febris quando o parceiro a viu levar uma das mãos aos próprios seios, roçando a pele delicada. O que pareceu acioná-lo... e Booth levou os lábios até sua perna que descansava sobre o ombro dele, deixando que os dentes e a boca deslizassem contra a pele da mesma forma que ele obviamente queria fazer com o resto de seu corpo.

Quando os lábios dele se fecharam sobre a região delicada abaixo de seu joelho, o corpo de Brennan se retesou antes de ser atingido por uma nova onda de espasmos tão intensos que Booth teve de segurá-la com as duas mãos pelos quadris, a fim de que seus corpos não se desconectassem.

A sensação de gozar mais uma vez com ele dentro de si, envolvido de forma apertada e íntima em seu calor, pareceu suficiente para causar o mesmo violento efeito sobre ele. E ela o sentiu se apertar antes que um tremor repentino balançasse o corpo forte, seu nome escapando dos lábios dele.

Quando finalmente seus corpos pararam, Booth inspirou profundamente, buscando seu rosto com o olhar. Sorriu para ele, sentindo as pernas cansadas e trêmulas. Ele então se retirou de seu centro, fazendo-a sentir uma leve sensação de frio. Então, ele esticou delicadamente suas pernas, fazendo-as descansarem sobre a cama.

Mas Brennan simplesmente as ergueu, envolvendo-o pela cintura com elas.

Booth riu, extasiado, aceitando a rendição e deitando-se sobre ela, beijando seus lábios. Em seguida, ele a fez rolar com ele sobre a cama, de modo que acabou por cima dele. Brennan aceitou, feliz, a mudança de posição. Deitando a cabeça sobre o peito do parceiro, correu os dedos sobre os músculos suados, sentindo as batidas do coração dele lentamente voltando ao normal. Sua mão então viajou mais abaixo, percorrendo o abdômem firme, desfrutando da firmeza e dos contornos dos músculos.

"Foi tão bom, Booth" se ouviu dizer.

Sentiu o corpo dele vibrar com a risada rouca e satisfeita que ele emitiu, as mãos envolvendo suas costas, aquecendo-a.

"Sim, Bones. Foi muito… muito bom" ele murmurou, beijando seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu, aconchegando-se no abraço dele, aninhando-se gostosamente contra o corpo do agora amante... e seu coração, que já ia desacelerando, saltou uma batida diante do pensamento.

Seeley Booth... seu parceiro, seu amigo... seu amante...

Seu amor.

"Eu estive pensando, Bones…" a voz dele capturou sua atenção.

"Quando? Agora? Enquanto fazíamos..."

Ele a interrompeu colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

"É. Enquanto fazíamos amor" ele sorriu, e ela também. "E eu acabo de confirmar uma coisa."

"O que?" perguntou, curiosa.

"Eu... sou o Andy" ele sorriu, triunfante.

"O que? Não!" ela se fez de indignada, mas ele obviamente não perdeu a expressão de surpresa e o sorriso que ela tentou esconder dele.

"Ok. Confesse, Bones... Andy é baseado no seu parceiro, que sou eu" apontou para si mesmo. "Você se inspirou em mim pra criar seu personagem."

"Eu admito que em algumas coisas eu tomei você como referência, mas você não é o Andy..."

"Aham" ele a ignorou. "Confesse, Bones... eu sou a sua melhor fantasia..."

Ele a provocou com o olhar.

"Não, Booth" ela murmurou.

Mas antes que ele pudesse protestar, segurou o rosto dele com uma das mãos.

"Você é minha realidade" sussurrou, beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

Os braços dele a apertaram, e Brennan sorriu, afastando-se para voltar a fitá-lo.

"Você transformou a minha vida, a minha realidade, Booth. Por isso, se eu precisasse passar por todos esses cinco anos de novo... eu faria. Eu viveria tudo outra vez porque eu saberia que nossas experiências juntos iriam nos trazer aqui... para este momento. E tudo o que eu quis durante muito tempo, era que fosse assim, exatamente como agora."

Ele sorriu. E se inclinou, cobrindo seus lábios com os dele, num beijo macio... doce e quente.

Sim, Booth era sua realidade... ela não precisava sonhar. Tinha seu próprio Andy... em carne, músculos e ossos perfeitos. O que mais podia querer?

* * *

**Obrigada a quem leu. Mais ainda a quem comentou :)**


End file.
